Summer of love
by whitebelt9
Summary: Emily's cousin Kristina is coming to train with the boys this summer , she's a second degree black belt and won't let anything or anyone stop her Rocky /Emily Colt/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summer of Love Disclaimer:I do NOT own Three Ninja's or McDonalds.

No one's P.O.V (Rocky,Tum-Tum, and Colt's room)  
The boys were woken up by the sound of their father yelling for them to wake up.  
"Come on dad it's the end of the school year and today is the one day we were supposed to sleep in"Colt grumbles getting out of bed.  
"Uhh Colt you do realize it's 11:30 you slept pretty late"Rocky says jumping up 's face it Rocky is a morning person,Colt not so much.  
"I don't care i'm tired "Colt groans.  
"Would you try to be happy just once "Rocky says.  
"Nope"Colt says dryly grabbing a new shirt and new pants and changes.  
"Oh yeah I forgot , you haven't found a girl you like so that's why your always so mad"Rocky says laughing.  
"NO! it is not that , and let's just pretend that it was that for a minute, there is just no girls out there that I could like"Colt says finishing getting dressed.  
"Yeah it probably is , and you'll find the right girl one day and what about Jo"Rocky asks , wondering whatever happened between them.  
"It just didn't work out"Colt sighs.  
"Hey wasn't Tum-Tum here a second ago"Colt asks looking around.  
"He's probably eating all he can before grandpa comes"Rocky shrugs.  
"But grandpa takes us to McDonalds every time he comes and gets us"Colt says.  
"Colt ...it's Tum-Tum how do you think he got his ninja name in the first place"Rocky says.  
"True"Colt says.  
"Well let's get going"Colt says grabbing his bag, and heading out the door,Rocky following him.  
When they get down the stairs proving Rocky's theory right Tum-Tum was shoveling honey buns in like there is no tomorrow.  
Although when they go into the living room , they find Emily in conversation with .  
"Oh hi boys" says looking at them.  
"Hey so what's up"Rocky says looking at his girlfriend Emily.  
"My cousin is going to train with you guys this summer"Emily says smiling.  
"So ... who is your cousin"Colt says sitting down on the couch.  
"Her name is Kristina Evans ,she's a second degree black belt,and she's Colt's age"Emily says.  
"Cool"Colt says,sinking into his seat.  
Rocky looks at Colt and chuckles slightly to his self knowing how Colt would react to this.

Colt's P.O.V A girl? Wow,this should be an interesting summer. I hope she's just not a brat or anything like some of the girl's at my school .  
The only girl I can even think of that's not a brat that I know right now is Emily and sometimes Jo.  
"What does she look like"I blurt out without even thinking about what I was saying.  
Rocky holds his self from laughing ,remind me to kill him later. Emily just whips out her phone and scrolls through pictures until finally stopping.  
She gets up and walks over and sits down beside of me , and hands me her phone.  
It's a picture of her and her cousin.  
Her cousin had medium length dark brown hair, brown eyes and was so pretty.  
WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY!  
Well she is.  
No she isn't... well she is but you hush and who are you anyways.  
I'm you.  
Great so i'm having an internal battle with myself.

No one's P.O.V Mori sounds the horn from outside in the driveway and the boys start grabbing their bags.  
Tum-Tum sets the rest of his 'stash' of honeybuns and all kinds of candy in his bag and runs up to his mom and dad.  
"Bye "he says,hugs them and runs off.  
Rocky grabs his stuff hugs his mom and dad and runs out the door holding Emily's hand.  
Colt grabs his stuff.  
"Colt I want you to be good this summer" says hugging her son tightly.  
"Bye mom"he says realeasing from her grip.  
"Bye dad"He says hugging his dad and running off.  
When Colt gets outside he sets his stuff in the trunk and watches Rocky and Emily .  
"I'll see you in a couple hours"Emily says hugging Rocky.  
"Ok love you"Rocky says kissing her cheek and walking back to the car.  
"I'll see you at the school"Emily calls to Mori.  
"OK"he calls back smiling.  
Mori drives down the road and the boys start talking.  
"Grandpa where are we going"Tum-Tum says.  
"We're going to get Kristina and take her to the cabin with us"Mori says .  
"Grandpa do you know about Emily's cousin"Rocky asks.  
"Yes , she used to train with me in the school year until she moved away a couple years back,she's a very strong girl"Mori says.  
"Where does she live now"Colt asks.  
"In a town called Sunside Bay , although she lives in Los Angeles her school is in Sunside Bay"Mori says.  
"Geez Colt , you seem to want to know a LOT about Kristina "Rocky says.  
"DO NOT"Colt says.  
"DO TOO"Rocky says .  
"DO NOT"Colt yells.  
"DO TOO"Rocky yells.  
"BOYS HUSH UP , we're here"Mori says pulling into a school yard.  
Kids of all ages were running around ,swinging on swings , although most importantly waiting for the school year to be over .  
Emily flags Mori down , waving through the crowd of parks and the boys get out .  
Mori walks over to Emily , and the boys follow.  
"Do you see her anywhere"Mori asks.  
"Not yet , I can't see her because of the kids running around.  
"Hey what's going on over there"Rocky says pointing towards a boy and a girl fighting.  
"THAT"S KRISTINA "Emily says loudly.  
Colt watches closely as the boy pushes her down.  
"We should help her"Colt lunges forward but get's pulled back by Emily.  
"It's ok remember she's a black belt she can take care of herself ..just watch"Emily says letting go of Colt's arm.  
The girl gets up twists the boys wrist and flips him.  
"Woah"Colt says.  
"She's come very far"Mori says.  
"Yep , she got her second degree last week"Emily says.  
"Kristina "Emily calls.  
The girl walks over and Colt got a better look at her, she was the same as in the picture that Emily had showed him except she had a pale blue and pale pink streak running through her hair.  
"Mori "Kristina says and hugs Mori.  
"It's good to see you "Mori says as she lets go.  
"OH MY GOSH WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR"Emily half-shouts holding her cousins hair.  
"Relax Emily it's just extensions"Kristina says.  
"More important why were you in a fight with ...wait is that Arnold"Emily says looking at the boy who was now trying to get up.  
"Yes, and the only reason I did it is because he wouldn't leave my friends alone"Kristina says.  
"Well I would have said something but the damage is already done, well we should proabbly get going"Mori says.  
"Ok"Everyone says.  
"You know it's weird walking around a school you don't go to "Colt says.  
"Yeah"Rocky says.  
"Oh I almost forgot to introduce you guys"Mori says.  
"Boys this is Kristina "Mori says.  
"And Kristina this is Rocky,Colt,and Tum-Tum"Mori finishes.  
"Grandpa I need to eat"Tum-Tum whines , coming out of his quiet stage.  
"We're going to McDonalds right now Tum-Tum"Mori breathes.  
"How are you hungry you just ate 5 honeybuns at the house"Colt says.  
"Shut up Colt!"Tum-Tum yells.  
The girls laugh and Kristina sets her bags in the trunk and gets in the back beside Colt.  
Although he didn't know what it was there was something about this girl that made his stomach get butterflies...

(A/N :I Really hope you guys like this. This chapter is dedicated to thepunkprincess1718 for encouraging me to write this story ) .  
PEACE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Of Love

Disclaimer : I do NOT own Three Ninja's or McDonald's.

Chapter 2-L.A.

(A/N:Awesome , thanks for all your reviews ! :)

Colt's P.O.V

After we all ate at McDonald's we went to grandpa's cabin and he told us to unpack. Kristina smiled as she looked around, she sets her bags in her room and looks over to me .I smile like an idiot.

_What is this girl doing to me I barely even know her. _

Ok , let's just cover this up.

"Hey . How come if you've trained with my grandfather all this time I never met you "I ask , she glances away for a moment then sits down on a bench in the hallway.

"If you don't feel comfortable telling me it's ok "I say to her, not wanting to bring up anything bad.

"It's ok , I feel like I can trust you"she says and motions for me to sit beside her. I was hesitant at first but then sat beside of her. Up close once I got a better look I could see she had tiny freckles under her eyes.

"Ok , when I was really little I used to live around here and I would train with your grandfather then I left for L.A. every summer. But when my mom had my little brother , everything turned into whatever he wanted so I quit karate and trained at a dojo in L.A. for a while , but then realized it wasn't anything like training with Mori . Then I quit martial arts completely until this summer"she says.

"I know how you feel about little brothers "I say and she laughs.

"Your brother is nothing like mine. Yours is adorable , mine is a spoiled brat, he gets everything he wants whenever he wants it and they basically forget about me "she says. I just nod weakly and she smiles.

"But thanks to you guys and my awesome cousin I get to train again" she says and I smile.

"Kristina ! Colt ! "Grandpa calls from downstairs .We get up and run downstairs to find everyone loading up grandpa's car again.

"Whats going on?"Kristina asks grandpa who seemed to be thrilled by his facial expression.

"Kristina, your dad just called and he said your two beach houses aren't going to be used if we wanted to use them this summer and I thought . Why not have your ninja training at the beach? It's going to be fun , you two go get your bags and come back down ."he says and Kristina beams .

_Good lord her smile is pretty-_WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY?

Kristina takes off faster than the speed of light , I shrug to grandpa and walk off to my bedroom . Kristina is slinging her bags over her shoulder and running out the door.

"You need some help?"she asks.

"Umm, sure"I say with a grin and walk into my room her behind me . She picks up two of my bags slinging them over her shoulder, making her carry six bags.

"Can you carry all that?"I ask .

"Yeah don't worry I've got it "she says and runs off with ease , leaving me with my other two bags.

Kristina's P.O.V

I usually don't trust peope I barely know , it took me half a year to trust Mori but something about Colt made me trust him. When he sat on the bench with me I got a closer look at him . He had was cute I admit , maybe I'm crushing on him . When we went downstairs and Mori told me about the beach houses I wanted to scream like a little girl. I love the beach houses. Dad never takes us there much and they're pretty much vacant all the time. I grab two of Colt's bags and run downstairs , him following me . When I get outside Rocky helps me get the bags off of me and we all pile in the car and Mori gets in and speeds off. After a while of silence Rocky breaks it.

"So ...Kristina , you've got two beach houses?"Rocky asks. Man, I'm going to hate how rich I sound when I say this.

"Well , actually not just in L.A. my dad bought me those two when I was little but bought some in Miami , San Fransisco and all over the place but like I said to Colt , they're for my brother."I say and he nods.

"So how far apart are the beach houses"Colt asks.

"They're conjoined but still seperate"I say confused earning a laugh from all the boys.

"Hey Rocky , where's Emily?"I ask noticing my cousin's absence.

"She had to go home , but she said she'll stop by at the beach later"Rocky says flashing me a smile .

"Ok "I say and smile back. When my eyes travel to Colt I see him looking angry , then he tries to cover it up . I hope I didn't do anything wrong...

Colt's P.O.V

I can't believe Rocky and Kristina are smiling at eachother like that . Rocky always get's the girls, I knew she could never like me . She looked at me puzzled then looks away. I brush my anger aside as grandpa drives past the "Welcome to L.A. " sign . It was awesome , all the buildings and some of the lights were turning on since it's sunset. After about ten minutes grandpa pulls up to two HUGE and when I say HUGE I mean HUGE beach houses. Kristina squeals and gets out of the car, grabs her bags and runs up to the front door, grabs a key under the mailbox and opens the door . After grandpa , Rocky , Tum-Tum and I grab our bags we go inside to see that the houses were beautiful inside. Marble floors , huge windows for looking out at the beach and almost anything you could possibly want to go to the beach.

"Woah"is all I could get out .

"So here's how room arangements are going to go. Boys you get the second house , Kristina you and Emily will be sharing this house and I'll sleep in the boys house to keep an eye on them "grandpa says.

"Wait Emily's coming this summer"Rocky and Kristina say at the same time .

"Yes she is , she wants to get out for the summer ."grandpa says.

"So , when does our ninja training start?"Tum-Tum asks .

"In two days , I want you all to get settled and have a couple days of fun as well as your training"grandpa says.

I look over to Kristina who looks like if she gets any happier she could explode.

She runs off to set her bags down and grandpa leads us to the other house , it's identical to the other one but it has more boyish stuff than a girl's house does. I wonder what Kristina is doing right now.

Kristina's P.O.V

YES , YES ,YES!

Emily is coming over this summer whooo. As I unpack Colt is all that seems to be on my mind . We haven't spoken since the smiling incident . Is he jealous? Wait why would he be jealous I don't like Rocky, Emily has Rocky. I have a _tiny _crush on Colt but I would have to know him better to go out with him . I hope everything's ok...This should be an interesting summer ...

(A/N:I know I haven't posted on this story in a while but I wanted to catch up on some of my Kickin' It stories as well. I hope y'all liked it cuz I have a couple of as you could say "surprises " for the next couple of chapters . Review and Peace!)


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Of Love

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Three Ninja's .

(A/N: OH. MY . DEAR . LORD . I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON ENOUGH! I got wrapped up in some of my Kickin' it stories but this one has my full attention now :)Here you go chapter 3, I'm going to start this chapter up with Rocky's P.O.V just to change things up. :)

Rocky's P.O.V

These houses are AWESOME , Kristina's family must be filthy rich because these houses are huge and have a lot of fancy stuff in them. I sat my bags down on one of the beds and look up to see Colt standing beside me .

"Hey , isn't this house amazing?"I ask. He folds his arms and makes a mad face.

"What's wrong?"I ask. He looks at me as if I'm stupid for a moment.

"Don't play games with me , I know you have a crush on Kristina , and I have half a mind to tell Emily "he says. Ok that has to be the dumbest thing he's said all week . I don't have a crush on Kristina , she's pretty and nice and all but I have Emily . Plus Kristina is more Colt's type I can tell already.

...Wait a minute Colt's jealous , this is going to be fun .

"I don't have a crush on Kristina , and even if I did you'd be so jealous you couldn't even see straight. "I say . He just rolls his eyes .

"Yeah like I would ever care "he said trying to pull off his 'I don't care about anything' additude.

"Yeah , sure you don't"I say.

"I don't!"he protests.

"Mhhhmm"I say walking off leaving behind a shocked Colt.

I heard knocking at the front door and went to find Kristina.

"Hey"she greeted.

"Hey ,what's up?"I ask.

She leaned against the doorframe before continuing.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to hit the beach? Or maybe I could show you around a bit"she said.

"We'd love to but do you really know your way around L.A.?"I ask.

"Like the back of my hand"she says before standing up straight.

"Come in it's too hot outside to just be standing there"I say pulling her in.

She laughs and as if the world hates me Colt walked in when she was laughing.

"Hi Kristina "he says his voice cracking. I tried my best not to laugh at my brother but it was just too hard.

She blushed and I just chuckled at how much they were into each other already.

"Hey Rocky ,Emily called me a while ago and should be here tonight"she says and I thank her .

"So uh...what's up?"Colt asks .

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to hit the beach tonight and now that I thought about it , we should hit the boardwalk "she says.

"Sure, I think Tum-Tum should stay with Grandpa though "Colt says.

"Yeah...when Tum-Tum is out in a big city , no one is ever happy"I say.

Lucky for us Grandpa was walking into the room.

"Hey Grandpa ,Kristina wants to take us down to the beach and Colt and I were wondering if you could watch Tum-Tum for us?"I ask.

"Sure, I need to help him finish him un-packing anyways, have fun!"he says before grabbing an apple out of a fruit basket and going back to where ever Tum-Tum was.

"Well, you guys ready?"she asks.

"Yep, let's go"I say and we all walk out. Kristina walked in the middle of Colt and I. They would look at each other , blush, then look another way. I _will_ get them together by the end of this summer. I don't give a gosh darn if I sound like a girl or not!

I decided to break the silent awkwardness and say something.

"So Kristina...who should we watch out for here?"I ask.

"It would be easier for me to make a list of people not to watch out for but , hang on let me think...uhh Richard Jones, Elizabeth and Conny Taylor. I guess that's the 'major threats'"she says air quoting major threats.

Colt's P.O.V

I was really starting to like Kristina but I'm not sure if she feels the same way so I'm not going to be an idiot and ask her out. Maybe if she drops a hint I'll do it but I'm not doing anything retarded like I done to Jo.

I hope she likes me but she seemed to be sad when she talked about 'Elizabeth and Conny Taylor'.

"This Elizabeth and Conny seem to bother you"I say.

"Yeah , they're always mean to me and I don't know why"she says and I instantly knew exactly why. Whoever they were they were jealous of Kristina. She was beautiful , beautiful hair , beautiful eyes, she had a beautiful skin tone . Everything about her was beautiful.

We all turned around to the sound of VERY loud -may I add annoying as all get out!- laughing. It was two girls on the other side of the block pointing at what looked like Kristina . I looked to Kristina who had become very interested in her red flip-flops , that must be Elizabeth and Conny.

"Is that them?"I ask , she just nodded her head sad like . It made me upset to think that _they _hurt her feelings.

I looked over to the girls they obviously were spray tanned and looked like a bad barbie doll.

Why was she so worried about what they think? She's so pretty and they're so...never mind.

"Don't care about what they think, I mean look at you , now look at them"I say and mentally kicked myself , did I just literally say that out loud. Rocky's mouth was in the shape of an 'o' and Kristina just shot her head back up at me and half-smiled.

"Thanks Colt"she says before tuning the other girls out and leading us down the street. She didn't say anything bad about me saying that , she reacted almost ...happy.

"That's the best place for ice cream ever!"she said pointing to a small building with a sign that read 'Albert's Ice Cream " on it. She smiled to herself for a moment before turning around , and pulling us down the other end of the street

"This is the street , if you're looking for fun , this is the best place"she said sighing.

"That's the bowling alley , over there is the arcade , that's the mini-golf course , and right over there is -"she started pointing out places to us and stops and her happy smile turns into a sad frown when she sees a run down building.

"That used to be my old dojo , I never quit there offically , until some robber named Snyder burned it down"

Rocky and I turned to each other with shocked faces when she said that sentence .

"W-what?"Rocky asked stammering . I couldn't even speak.

"He seemed like the 'bank robber' type , so I tried to fight him . But he burned the place down , luckily we all got out in time ...but still."she finished , her eyes brimming with tears, she instantly wiped them away but I could tell it was still bothering her and Rocky noticed too.

"Hey , um, guys , I'm going to go wait for Emily , but I'll meet back up with you later , is that alright?"he asked. Kristina smiled.

"Sure"she smiled , trying to hide her pain .

"Okay well , see you guys later"Rocky called but walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Find out what happened with Snyder"he whispered firmly and walked off .

"You want to walk out to the beach?"I ask and she looked up to me smiling. The sun was beginning to set and she led me across a block and then took a turn down an alley , she hurried out of there like she knew something might happen . There sure was a LOT I didn't know about this girl but I hoped I would find out.

When we reached the beach we sat out on the sand and she sighed looking out straight towards the ocean.

"You want to me to tell you what happened with Snyder , don't you?"she asked bringing her legs up to her chest and throwing her arms around them .

"Was it that obvious?"I ask. She chuckled dryly.

"No . I'm just not that oblivious. "she replied causing me to laugh.

"It was a normal day in the dojo , I was training my butt off because I had a huge tournament coming up and I wanted to be prepared. My sensei had already left and told me to lock up the dojo when I was done , I was walking out and the next thing I knew my head was against the brick wall outside of the dojo.I looked up and saw Snyder , he told me to stay put, I fought him , but I immediately found out he was a better martial artist than me , so I wound up being uncouncious and felt hot ashes all around me . I woke up with a few burns and a scar on my shoulder , but everything was okay , my sensei opened up a new dojo in San Diego so it's fine I guess"she wanted to cry , I know , I could see it in her eyes.

My blood started to boil and made me want to kill Snyder. He _hurt _her. He _burned _her. Why would anyone on this earth hurt someone as beautiful , kind, and sweet as she is. I've only known her for what 1 day and I would _never _do anything like that.

She slid the top of her shirt back to reveal a pink scar that went from her right shoulder blade all the way to the middle of her back . This made me even more furious.

"So...how do you know Snyder?"she asks breeaking away the silence that was forming.

"He sent these three weirdos to go capture Rocky , Tum -Tum , and I , he also tried to kill grandpa"I say and she sighed.

"I wouldn't put it past him "she said shuddering at the thought of him. Before I knew what I was doing I slung my arm over her shoulder. I was about to take it off when I saw her smile.

What does that mean? Did she want me to? Or does she think of this as a friend type way? Good lord I NEED answers . I've only known this girl for one day , and I was already falling for her.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a clap of thunder and rain. We stood up to leave and when I pulled my arm down from her shoulder ,I swear I think I saw her smile dropped a little.

(A/N:Well...how was that? I was wondering should this be a recent time setting or in the 90's when the movie series aired? Review and Peace!)


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Of Love

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Three Ninja's.

**(A/N:Hey everyone , again sorry for not updating but I've started an A.N.T. Farm story and I've tried to update my Kickin' It stories as well , so I've been into that lately , but here you go!)**

Kristina's P.O.V

The rest of the walk was silent except for the sound of cars passing by and people talking . Now everything was really awkward and the rain started getting worse so we took off towards the houses. The road was slippery and we were tripping and falling. I fell one time and cut my leg.

"Are you alright?"Colt yelled over the sound of the rain.

"Yeah I'm alright."I said standing up , then falling back over.

"No , you're _not _alright . I'm carrying you back."he said and before I could protest he picked me up bridal style and started carrying me with ease.

"Colt I'm too fat ! .Put. !"I said. He laughed.

"You are anything but fat you're really light too light."he says in a weird voice and I just laugh nervously. Before you think I'm insane and make myself throw up your wrong. I have just always been rather small or skinny. I have always been complimented on my figure, but I just don't see it though.

We reached the porch and he sat me down.

"Thanks"I said as he scratched the back of his neck , and looked at me the same way.

"So ...yeah...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."he said and without another word I just nodded and we went our separate ways, completely unaware that someone was watching us from the distance

**(A/N:I don't know why but I've been in a mystery mood lately , so this chapter was born , lol. I'm sorry it was only one P.O.V but I **_**promise **_**next one will be longer and it will explain a lot more. Review and peace!)**


End file.
